


The Crimsoned Thread

by derekstilinski



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic, Merthur - Freeform, Spells & Enchantments, merthur au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever had your life hanging by a single thread? Your life is now just that, and it rests in his hands, Merlin. And he doesn't even know. Let’s see how good it feels when your beloved Arthur is slowly killing you.”</p>
<p>Morgana captures Merlin, and makes an enchanted thread that serves as Merlin’s lifeline. When Arthur receives it anonymously, he thinks it may be a clue to getting Merlin back. But what doesn't know is that every time it’s pulled, it causes Merlin terrible pain. If it’s unraveled, Merlin dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crimsoned Thread

[[Based on](http://derekstilinski.tumblr.com/post/37519569167/merlin-au-morgana-captures-merlin-and-makes-an).]

* * *

 

The dark can be a pleasant place, when you choose it. It can provide calm, a cloak of blindness that can leave you alone with your thoughts or a lover. It can soothe a pounding head and it lets the stars shine.

When you do not choose the dark, it's a very terrifying place.

Merlin knows this all too well.

He's been there a while, in the dark. Cold, alone, and frightened. His memory is coming back to him slowly, and he savors those moments, because they bring him out of the dark, if only for a moment.

He knows he's been taken, hidden away. He remembers he was with Arthur and knows that Arthur did not suffer the same fate. He knows magic is involved. Dark magic. Which brings him back to the dark and he starts to hyperventilate. This isn't how he should be reacting; he's a sorcerer, he's stronger than this. But he has absolutely no idea what's around him, what his own magic could trigger.

He's been feeling a tugging in his heart, just enough to make him notice it. The thrum of the sensation screams magic and he knows something's already happened. He's missed something. He's missed time. Days, probably, judging by how hungry he is, how dizzy he gets that he passes out and comes to all over again.

And he feels himself going again; slowly, dizzily and painfully. The chains that are holding his wrists captive dig in more as his legs go, shoulders screaming in protest to it. He's right on the very edge, even the sounds of his breathing not registering to his ears.

Silence and darkness.

Then, a hand.

Gripping at his jaw, warm metal to his lips and liquid down his throat. He's startled and his body rejects it for all of three seconds, dripping down out of the corners of his mouth before he realizes that he's being given water. Then he's drinking so eagerly that he momentarily feels sick.

"Awake again, are we, Merlin?" A voice says, soft but laced with bad intentions.

Morgana. Merlin's stomach flips and he realizes that he'd take the dark over this.

He tries to pinpoint where she is in accordance to her voice, but doesn't have to search long when there's a mutter of a spell, two glowing gold eyes, then a small fire on the other side of the room.

He's in a dungeon. Or a tower. A circular room, stone all around except for a thick layering of cloth over what he's thinking is a window. He can feel a breeze through the tattered ends of his trousers, where his stockings have failed to keep them tucked in.

Trying to move away from her does no good, he hasn't enough strength and her hand slips to closing around his throat, making him choke and gasp. Once she lets him go, he hangs his head and takes a few ragged breaths before glaring at her, trying to get his voice to work to demand to know why he's here.

"You want to know why you're here?" She smiles slyly, "Because you're important. I bet no one's ever said that to you before."

Merlin just stares at her, waiting for more, which she gives.

"You've made it into someone's heart, Merlin. Someone's gotten very fond of you,"

His heart pulls again, emotionally this time.

Arthur.

He's been in love with Arthur for a while, and those feelings have been returned. He's being bashed with bright light, a sunny flashback of Arthur and himself on their horses, getting away from the castle to be alone.

That's when it happened.

His face must give it away because Morgana laughs, nodding like he's said something out loud, "Yes, you do remember. You know who I'm talking about. Arthur. Our little prince, in love with a servant. And a chance like that... Oh, I couldn't pass it up."

"What do you mean?" Merlin manages to croak out, doing his best to keep himself upright.

"He finally speaks. Well done," She kicks one of his legs, making him lose balance and he hears himself make a pitiful noise, "It means, if I hurt you, I hurt Arthur. And really, that's what I want. But the best part..." Morgana bends a bit to see his eyes, "Is that he'll be doing it himself."

Merlin doesn't even know what that entails. A spell on Arthur? A curse on Camelot for loving Merlin? He starts to get lost in his own thoughts immediately, trying to go on what little he has, make a plan, save everyone. It's overwhelming and Morgana's hand is grabbing the front of his tunic, tugging so he'll look up at her.

"Have you ever had your life hanging by a single thread?" She pulls one from his shirt, holding it up for him to see, "Your life, Merlin, is now just that," She places a hand on his chest, over his heart.

Another flash of the past, like sparks in his brain; Morgana's hand there while she chants softly, then agonizing pain, seeping into his very core and twisting it tight. He can't breathe.

He comes back to the present and Morgana's taking away her hand, smirking, "There's a spool of thread arriving in Camelot. Arthur knows you've been taken, and I know he's trying to find you. Maybe... The thread will bare a clue? Only, that's not the case."

She pulls the front of his tunic down, revealing his chest, a stitching over his heart. He looks up at her murderously, "What have you done?"

"Like I said, a lifeline. The thread, the life. The spool, the body. Do you know what happens when it unravels?"

"The life leaves the body." He whispers and Morgana looks darkly delighted.

"Yes, so let's see how good it feels when your beloved Arthur is slowly killing you." She clenches her jaw and pushes him away, like she's thoroughly disgusted by his very presence. Standing back up, she walks over to a small table, sitting down in one of its chairs. Merlin closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see her if he dies.

Suddenly, the chains are crackling open and he's landing on the ground without any time or strength to catch himself. He stays where he is, just glad to not be hanging up anymore.

"Come," Morgana's voice tells him, "Eat. You'll need to be able to stand if you're going to try and make it back to Camelot."

He manages to look up at her, curious. Why would she want to risk him getting back and stopping everything? He doesn't understand. And she doesn't offer any explanation.

Merlin crawls until he's reached the other chair, then sits, holding the table for support. He eats and watches her cautiously, but she just looks pleased. "Your horse is outside," she says after a few moments, "You may ride back, it knows the way."

He sips at the goblet filled with wine, "I know my way back as well."

"Maybe so, but how will you see it?" She smiles, and Merlin's whole world starts to tilt, blur, and darken around the edges. He rubs his eyes and tries to look again, but everything has gone black. He's being forced into darkness again.

"Now aren't you glad your horse knows?" Morgana's light chuckle infuriates him and he hears her boots on the stone floor, coming closer until she's pulling him up and guiding him somewhere. He doesn't resist, just leans on her as they move.

Out of the room, into what he thinks is a short corridor, then clumsily down some winding stairs. His fingers are numb but he still tries to feel along the walls, get a sense of where he is. He tries to use his mind's eye, just a small twinge of magic, but even that's weak and all the gets is a dark tunnel-like vision of the stairs and a door leading where they're going next.

When the warmth of sunlight hits him, he's startled by it. But it's good and he's been cold for so long, so he invites it. Morgana lets go of him and he falls to his knees, "Your sight will return once you're back in Camelot. I'd want you to see his face."

And then, she's gone. He's being left alone blind and in sunlight, with no idea where he is. He starts to feel around, to the grass below him and a hand above his head. He hears the soft shifting of horse hooves just feet away and crawls towards it, hand above his head coming into contact with his horses' side.

He uses him for balance as he stands unsteady on his feet, something inside him just not alright. It's as if his heart is shaking. Quivering inside his chest, and it just grows, until it's painful and it knocks the wind out of him, making him collapse to the ground again and curl into a ball. It's like it's burning him, searing everything he is, like it wants to be shredding on a warpath until there's nothing left. It's like no pain he's ever experienced before.

It stays with him for what feels like an eternity, then it dissipates, stops altogether. He just feels highly uncomfortable, like it's reminding him it's there. Merlin takes deep breaths and brings himself to sit up, letting his head stop feeling so dizzy before he tries to get on his horse again.

Once he does, he's off, horse leading while he holds on the best he can, staying low to make sure he's not hit by any branches. He lets the horse stop when it wants to, and uses magic to keep them warm at night. He's a bit terrified that bandits will find him, or vicious wild animals, and is surprised when he doesn't hear anything more than an owl, a few crickets and his own horse.

In what he thinks is morning, he saddles back up when the horse nudges his head enough to wake him, and they start again. He has two more fits on the way, making him curl in on himself and whimper until it's gone. He convulses the second time, involuntarily and violently. He's glad he held so tight to the reigns, because his horse springs into a full gallop and doesn't stop for the longest time. He keeps his eyes closed and waits.

\--

After a while, his horse calms down, slows to a trot. Merlin feels as if he's going to die, but he hears a commotion ahead and when he opens his eyes, he can see. It's still incredibly blurry and hard to make out much, but there's people running towards him, silver glinting in the light and a flash of red. Camelot's red.

The next thing he knows, hands are pulling him down from his horse, holding him up. Gwaine's voice registers first, then Leon's, fast words that he can't all make out at once. He catches his name, Arthur's name, then 'worried about you'.

Merlin knows he's being carried and lets it happen, then there's Arthur's voice, loud and like he's just run the entire length of the castle, "Merlin! Merlin! Get him inside, hurry!" It gets closer, and there's hands holding up his head, "I thought I'd lost you. Vanished without a single trace... Merlin, can you hear me?"

"Yes, m'Lord." He sees a blurry version of Arthur's smile and then closes his eyes again, feeling too weak for much more.

\--

When he wakes next, he's in Gauis' chambers and is being tended to delicately. His vision is back to normal and Guinevere is dabbing at his face with a cloth. He's wrapped tightly in blankets, and splayed over them is a Knight's cloak, baring the Pendragon crest. There's a light clacking of glass bottles a few feet away, and he's guessing it's Gaius working.

He smiles softly up at Gwen who is watching somewhere behind him, "What have I missed?"

She gasps and looks down, wide smile curving on her lips, "Oh, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Merlin?" Two voices say in unison, then Arthur and Gauis are by his bedside. Gauis starts checking his eyes and Arthur yells toward the door that Merlin's awake. The door creaks open and more boots come shuffling in; Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival. A bit claustrophobic, but he's happy to see them.

"Didn't realize I was so liked." He smiles at each of them, and Gwaine chuckles, kneels down to ruffle his hair. Lancelot looks put at ease at the joke.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Arthur asks him quietly, their hands finding each other under the mounds of blankets.

"Morgana." He explains and the whole room gets a little more tense. Arthur looks angrier, older, so uneasy.

"Do you know what she did to you?" Gauis inquires and Arthur's hand leaves his, delving into a small leather bag at his hip. Merlin doesn't want to say that it was magic in front of everyone. They'd start to discuss solutions and revenge and Merlin just can't do that right now.

"Do you have any idea what this is? It was sent to me anonymously while you were missing," Arthur pulls out a small wooden spool with bright red thread wrapped around. Merlin's eyes widen as Arthur takes the start of the thread and pulls, unraveling it a few inches.

Merlin grunts, pain coursing through him like lightning bolts, causing him to convulse and scream. It's so much more unbearable when it's close like this. He can't even keep himself quiet. Everyone is scrambling towards him, trying to hold him down so he doesn't get hurt. They're all talking, worried words trembling on their lips and shaking hands trying to help.

Then, it stops. The pain calms down inside him, sitting dormant like all the other times, uncomfortable and present. Merlin takes shuddering breaths, having moved so much that he'd almost fallen to the floor, curled up with Arthur holding across his shoulders, other hand cupping his cheek. Gwen's hands are on his back, rubbing slow, soothing circles. He can hear she's begun to cry. Elyan's next to Gwen, holding Merlin's arm and back and Lancelot is to the side of Arthur, holding his lower back and his legs. Leon's got his legs as well. Gwaine's made sure his head hadn't hit anything and Percival's aiding Gwaine, holding a pillow and his own arm over the wooden board close to Merlin's head.

It's all very tight and he peeks up, Arthur looking frightened, as well as everyone else he can see. It's a scary thing for Merlin, knowing what it is, and more so for his loved ones having no idea. Gauis is watching from over Lancelot's shoulders, with the spool of thread in his hand, giving a questioning look while he tries to hide his worry.

"Are you alright?" Arthur's thumb brushes back and forth on Merlin's cheek, voice giving away how scared the episode made him.

"Fine," He informs quietly, going to stretch slowly, all the hands on him either coming off or just loosening their grip, "I'm really fine."

"What just happened?" Percival asks, gently lifting Merlin's head to place the pillow under.

"Um, nothing. I don't know," He tries to sit up but everyone has other plans, "Please, I need some air."

He gets help in sitting up, Leon moving back next to Gwen in the chance Merlin falls back. Arthur's hands are on his knees, "We'll fix this. We will."

"I know," Merlin smiles to put him at ease. He notices Lancelot doesn't look convinced, "Don't you all have somewhere to be? Camelot's Knights, their King, the best seamstress in all of the Kingdom?" He knows that makes Gwen smile, "Go ahead. Go. Gauis can take care of me, you all know that."

Gwaine gets the hint and grins, giving Merlin a wink before slapping Percival on the chest, "C'mon, big guy. Think you can win a race to the training field?"

"You know I could." Percival looks down at him.

"Tankard of Mead says you can't." He smiles at everyone before running out of the room, Percival on his heels.

"Someone should go make sure they don't hurt themselves." Lancelot suggests, looking to Elyan and Leon. They nod and go, patting Merlin's shoulder on the way. Lancelot stands and walks over to Gauis, starting to talk in low tones with him. Gwen sits a moment, still rubbing Merlin's back.

"Thank you, Gwen... Do you think you could get me something to drink?" Merlin asks, looking over his shoulder at her. She nods, giving a smile.

"Of course." She kisses the top of his head before grabbing a goblet and leaving the room.

"Merlin," Arthur says, hushed, "I'm going to move you into my chambers. I do not want you alone."

Merlin smiles and touches his cheek, "I won't be alone. It's fine, you don't have to take a risk like this for me."

Arthur sighs, "I don't want you out of  _my_  sight. I don't care if I have to nurse you myself, I want to watch over you."

"Nurse me yourself?" Merlin chuckles when Arthur nods seriously, "You can't find your own sword without me. You'd probably kill me if you nursed me." They share a small laugh and Arthur pats his knee.

"Okay, but still. You're staying in my chambers. At least for tonight."

"Tomorrow night."

"But--"

"You'll have to rip me from Gauis..."

Arthur takes a moment, "So, tomorrow night, then."

He nods and Arthur touches his face before he goes, telling Gauis whatever he needs, he can have. Lancelot goes to the door as well, looking out into the corridor before he closes it.

He looks back at Merlin, "Was it magic?" he asks, "Your... shaking, convulsing."

Merlin nods, "Yes... Morgana, she did something. Laced my heart with some kind of magic. It's connected to--"

"Connected to?" Gauis insists after a few moment's silence, but Merlin can't say it.

He very much would, if he could. But the words are caught in his throat. Quite literally, he realizes a moment later as he slips to the ground and retches, choking. Lancelot runs to his side, slipping to his knees next to him.

"Merlin? Merlin, what is it?" Gauis looks down at him, talking fast, "The thread. It has something to do with the thread?"

Merlin nods vigorously, hitting the floor with his palm. He ends up vomiting, the taste of blood in his mouth after. His head pounds with pain. "This... T-This is taking too much out of me, Gauis."

"I know," He and Lancelot help the boy up from the floor, "We'll fix it, Merlin. It's obviously enchanted, in more ways than one."

"But I don't understand. Why does the thread have anything to do with Merlin?" Lancelot asks, settling Merlin back down on the cot.

Merlin sighs, dizzy again, and pulls his tunic out of the way. Lancelot touches the stitching gingerly, "It's a dark use of magic. Twisted. She said..." He wonders if he can go on, "It'll hurt Arthur by hurting me. That thread is going to end up in Arthur's hands again... And he is to kill me with it."

He can tell what will happen, just not  _how_  it happened. Because that would be a way on the path to stopping it. It's some sort of complex enchantment that actually cuts off his words and makes him pay for them. He can provide little help in fixing all of this if he can't say anything about it.

The whole room is deathly quiet for a long moment, just taking that in, then Lancelot speaks up.

"No."

"No?" Merlin looks up at him and Lancelot nods.

"We will find a way to right this, Merlin." He promises, "We will. Whatever it takes."

Merlin smiles softly, even though he may not be fully convinced, he deeply appreciates what they are willing to do for him, "Thank you."

\--

Over supper that night, Gauis and Merlin talk as much around the barriers as they can. It's dawning on Merlin that even though the thread is safe for now, it's still wearing him down. He feels weak and tired, unable to walk for too long before he needs to stop. Sometimes even standing up is difficult. It's kind of humiliating, but he doesn't have the time to think about being embarrassed when he knows he's dying.

He wants to see his mother, tell her that he loves her dearly and that he's fallen for Arthur, and the feelings are returned. He wants to tell her that he planned to tell Arthur of his magic, when the time was right. He wants to see smiling faces on his friends instead of worried frowns and red eyes.

Lancelot spends the whole of the next day with Gauis, trying to work off of what Gauis knows and how Lancelot describes anything magical he's seen. Gwaine refuses to leave Merlin's side and looks like he didn't sleep last night. Arthur looks tortured that he can't touch him with people around.

But in the afternoon, while all the Knights have training, Arthur slips away and sets him up in his chambers. As Arthur's tucking the blankets around him in bed, Merlin says again that he doesn't think this is a good idea. But Arthur leans down and presses their lips together, tender and soft like Merlin will break, but powerful, a desperate plea for Merlin to stay.

Arthur's suffering has begun, just like Morgana's plan.

Merlin receives a hug right after, like Arthur doesn't want him to see his face and Merlin holds in his cries until he's alone.

\--

That night Arthur says not to be disturbed to the guards and locks the chamber doors. He holds Merlin close to his chest and everything is silent, save their breathing. Merlin does not want to think about how even that may go quiet, or how Arthur may end up in this bed alone. He just tucks himself closer and tries to ignore the tightening in his chest.

The next day, Merlin starts to see that Arthur is more distracted. Merlin tells him it's going to be fine, that this sickness will just wear off and he'll be good as new, then makes sure the stitching isn't showing. He hasn't told Arthur about that, and he doesn't plan on it.

Arthur gets dressed on his own... Mostly. Merlin tells him what to put on and how, then brings him close and combs his hair. Arthur tells him to stay in bed for the day, to just rest while he's out.

But, being Merlin, escapes the room almost as soon as Arthur's left.

He makes his way slowly to Gauis, not wanting to stop until he gets there. But that backfires. He ends up sliding down the wall next to the door and knocking weakly.

And what surprises him, is Gwaine coming out and finding him.

"What...?" Merlin looks up at him, trying for controlled breaths while he clutches his chest, "What are you doing here?"

" _Me_? Lord, Merlin. I should be asking  _you_  that," Gwaine leans down and helps him up. Merlin's almost sure he can walk again but Gwaine just lifts him over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be up and around."

"I had to come back." He answers softly, then raises his voice a bit, "Gaius?"

"Merlin? What's going on?" Gauis' voice registers from across the room and Gwaine sets him down on the cot, holding his shoulders as if he can't stay sitting upright. Honestly, Merlin doesn't know if he actually can or not.

"We need to fix this. I came back to help." He looks to where Gauis is rummaging through his cupboards.

"You can't even say what happened to you, Merlin." Gauis reminds him, disapproving look on his face.

"Why not?" Gwaine asks.

"I choke on my words." Merlin explains, feeling lightheaded.

"Oh. Sorry." The hands on his shoulders squeeze a little, and he nods.

"Look, maybe... Maybe we should just take out the stitching. That is what's killing me, so we'll get it out."  _And the pain is getting to be constant, I don't want to find out what happens if the spool is pulled_.

"Taking it out would require cutting it. Cutting it would probably result in your death, or close to it."

"It just... It hurts, Gauis. All the time. I can hardly breathe." He leans and puts his head in his hands, that tightening in his chest just constricting too much. Gwaine tries to look him in the eyes and Merlin shuts them tightly, feeling like he's drowning.

He's being pushed back into a regular sitting position and the fabric of his tunic is being moved out of the way, gasps following. Merlin opens his eyes and looks down at his chest, fear striking deep. Around the stitching, which seems to have gotten pale, fragile and old like it's been left in the sun for months, there's some kind of sickness invading his skin, veins of deep blacks and blues stretching out, then bruises layered under it like he's been hit repeatedly in the chest.

It very much does feel like he has been.

Everything is quiet, until Gauis says, in the most saddened tone, "... I don't know how much longer you have."

"Enough," Merlin says, moving to stand, "I have enough."

He starts to make his way for the door, but Gwaine grabs his arm, "Merlin--"

"Morgana wanted Arthur to suffer. She's going to draw it out as long as she can, thankfully enough for us." He stumbles when he pulls away but tries to keep going.

"Merlin, the Knights and I were going to ride to get a sorceress' help. Something to cure you. Some insight to what this is." Gwaine explains, walking quickly to his aid.

"No. No, don't do that. Don't leave Camelot," He denies Gwaine's help again, for his own good, "That's what she wants. A distracted and mourning King, and absent Knights." He moves into the corridor and stays close to the wall for support.

"But--"

"No!" He yells, with pretty such all he has. He  _has_  to make them listen, "No, you will stay at your posts. Morgana wants pain and suffering... I will not let her have all of you when she has me. I-I can't. I  _won't_."

\--

Merlin takes his horse and rides out the clearing away enough from the castle and calls for the Dragon. It makes his legs weak and his chest hurt, and he ends up on the ground, coming to again with the Dragon with his head leaned down close, looking at him.

"Young warlock?" he says curiously, "What has happened?"

"M..." Merlin breathes heavily, pulling off his neckerchief to breathe better and showing the stitching, "Morgana."

"This is dark magic. Hateful magic," the Dragon tells him with closer inspection, "You are dying, Merlin."

"Can it be fixed? Fought? Cured?  _Anything_?" Merlin just about pleads for an answer, for something to get this to stop. He keeps mentally telling himself not to breathe quickly, to keep himself leveled, calm. It's not working anymore.

"Yes, there is a cure..." the Dragon starts, and Merlin barks out a relived laugh, "But it is lengthy in things you will need, for the time you have left."

Merlin does his best to groan, but nothing comes out. He sighs, "What are the things I need?"

"Sap from the trees of a hidden lake, a dragon's scale soaked in rosewater, the blood of the beloved, the smoke of a fire created from the spark of magic, the touch of a friend's blade, and something the person who made the enchantment has held. Among other things you will need to actually prepare the cure, that is it."

Merlin's head pounds with pain, "Thank you."

"It would be my honor to take you to such places, young warlock. You will not make it otherwise."

Merlin nods gratefully, pulling himself up enough to make it back to his horse and grab Gauis' medical bag. He'd been given it just in case anything happened and no one was around. The Dragon nods, taking care in helping Merlin onto him.

\--

"Merlin is gone!" Is what Arthur hears and his head snaps up, seeing Sir Leon running into the hall and almost into the table.

Arthur stands immediately, his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he feels out of breath for a moment. He instantly thinks the worst with the word 'gone', "...What?"

"He's missing," Leon informs quickly, "His horse was found, but not him. No one knows where he is."

Missing is better than dead. For now. "Was there anything else found?"

Leon bows his head, holding something tighter in his hand. He walks the length of the table to Arthur's side, then holds the pale red fabric that is Merlin's neckerchief out, passing it into Arthur's hands delicately.

Arthur has to sit again.

"Did it seem as if he were taken? A struggle, perhaps? ...Was there any blood?"

"No, just the horse and that, Sire. I'm sorry."

Arthur is quiet for a few moments, as is everyone else, then he slams his fist on the table and screams.

\--

Merlin stumbles along the path slowly, insisting that he walk now that they were close. The Dragon still flew above him, gliding down to correct Merlin when he would start to lean too much one way. His Dragonlord is not faring well and they have a long way to go.

Suddenly Merlin slips.

He tries to grab for something to stop him, but his hands only find purchase on the dirt that's slipping with him. He tumbles down and closes his eyes, shielding his face just in case, and he finds himself being thrown onto even ground, rolling, then his arm is soaking wet.

When he looks, he finds he's landed on a shore of some type, and spread out before him is a lake with the bluest water he's ever seen. He sits himself up slowly, taking controlled breaths as he sheds his jacket and tries his best to wring out that and his shirt's sleeve.

"Merlin? ...Merlin?!" The Dragon's voice booms down the tunnel urgently.

"I'm fine!" He yells back the best he can, rolling up his sleeves, "I found the hidden lake."

"Good, young warlock. Come now, we must get what we need and move on."

Merlin crawls back out of the way when the Dragon's tail comes down, and chuckles softly before holding tight around the end, "Then let's go."

\--

Arthur saddles up his horse with haste, ready to set off and find Merlin himself. He doesn't know where he's gone off to, or who has taken him, but he knows that he's going to get him back. No matter the cost, he will bring Merlin home.

"Sire!" Gwaine jogs down the steps, putting a hand on his arm before he can get on his horse, "You cannot go."

"I can, and I will. I _am_." He replies and mounts his horse. Gwaine takes a hold on the reigns, "What are you doing?"

"Merlin would not want you to leave Camelot," the Knight explains, "And believe me, I would go, too... But Merlin told me not to leave."

"I don't listen to what he says. He could be dying on a mountainside or worse. I will not sit by and wait for his return, because it may not come." He utters the last part like it has already been decided. Merlin was right.

"Arthur... I know how much he means to you," Gwaine says quietly, remembering the night Merlin spilled out everything to him. He thought Gwaine was too drunk to remember it, but he did. He always listens to Merlin, "He means a great deal to me as well. To everyone. We have two patrols out for him already, he would not want us without more men if someone were to attack."

"We have already been attacked, Gwaine. It is time to return Merlin to the safety of these walls." He takes the reigns, turning his horse around, "I lose him... Camelot is lost as well."

Then he sets off, horse breaking into a gallop down the cobblestone, making its way to the gates.

\--

"Sap from the tree of a hidden lake, rosewater... You'd actually give up a scale for me?" Merlin asks, having stopped to rest after taking water from a brook and letting rose leaves soak.

"Yes, I would. I am old, Merlin. I am just glad I still have use." the Dragon tells him, leaning to show the scales at the base of his wing, "Go on, we haven't all day."

Merlin moves in close, inspecting them. Some are small, ranging about the size of a leaf, others larger. He picks one roughly the size of his palm and sets his hands over it.

"Ah, yes. That one will do nicely. It's been set to come off for a while, maybe it was holding on for you."

Merlin smiles softly, trying to be as gentle as he can while he removes it. It's not the easiest thing in the world, but he manages, holding it in his hand after, looking at the way it shimmers in the light.

"Thank you," He says, running his fingers along the underside of the Dragon's wing as he moves back toward the medicine bag to tuck the scale away. The Dragon nods, giving a soft smile.

Merlin smiles back, but feels the world start to tilt, everything getting fuzzy around the edges. He staggers to sit down but doesn't make it. He ends up on the ground, leaves in his face, breath leaving him and feeling as if it'll never come back.

\--

Arthur coughs, feeling short of breath, something uncomfortable caught in his throat. His chest feels tight but he wants to go on. He needs to find Merlin. Every step his horse takes seems to make it worse, and soon he's gasping for air, lungs feeling like they've been lit aflame. His chest aches much like it has when he sees Merlin weak, only it's intensified. He makes it another twenty feet before his horse startles and he slips off the saddle, landing on the ground hard.

\--

It hurts so badly, feeling like he's being torn apart inside. Now curled up into a ball, wishing the pain away. He doesn't know what's set it off this time but he wants it to stop. He needs it to.

"Merlin," the Dragon says gently, "You must return to Camelot."

He can't say anything as a response, just whimpers and even that's choked off and sob-like.

The next thing he knows, he's being lifted off the ground. The Dragon has taken him up into his talons and is flying them up high into the sky. He tries not to convulse too much on their trip, knowing he may be dropped. He can see the castle, the comforting, Pendragon red flags. He's laid on grass, instantly gripping at it and favoring it over digging his nails into the palms of his hands.

"This will only work once, young warlock. You must get into the castle, find your friends, and break this curse before it kills you and your king," the Dragon tells him, and the last bit hits him harder than any of the pain he's experienced.  _Kills you and your king_. Merlin's life isn't the only one on the line? Arthur is in danger, too? He hears the Dragon inhale deeply, then his breath is on him, sweeping over his whole body, making the pain just bearable. It coaxes him to rise to his feet without really thinking about it, like he's not in his own body.

"Go now, before it wears off."

Merlin feels dazed as he does what he's told. He vaguely hears him fly off as he staggers towards the gates of Camelot.

He meets Lancelot first.

"Merlin! Where were you? What's happening? Something's gone wrong with Arthur." He gets told when he just about falls into Lancelot's arms. He's being tugged into the castle, down various corridors. They pick up Percival along the way, who wastes no time and just hoists Merlin into his arms and jogs to Gauis' chambers.

"Found a cure." Merlin mumbles, clutching Lancelot's hand and the medicine carrier, "D-Dragon."

"Shh, Merlin. Yes, it's okay." Lancelot nods, giving a knowing look. Gauis looks wrecked when they burst in, stressed and worried almost to the point of sickness.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yells at Merlin, who is laid down on the table, next to a pale, tear streaked Arthur. He's reaching up for Merlin weakly, starting to stutter out apologies and 'I don't want you to die's.

Merlin, for the moment, must ignore him. Or they will both perish. Gauis takes the medicine bag while Lancelot tells Percival to alert the other Knights, and get meaningless items to keep him busy.

"Merlin says he's found a cure," He tells Gauis, who is looking in awe at the Dragon's scale. Arthur is babbling of how guilty he feels, how it's going to be his fault for Merlin's death, how he should have watched over him better so he wouldn't have gotten captured in the first place. It's literally taking Arthur apart. Merlin understands what the Dragon meant now.

"I will console Arthur. Just... Just fix this, Merlin." Lancelot squeezes his shoulder before going to distract Arthur.

Gauis is setting all the items out on another table, looking over everything to know what they all are. Merlin feels dizzy, but he holds Arthur's hand weakly and the words just start spilling out of him. How to prepare the cure, the steps to be taken.

Gwen is there now, covering Arthur with a blanket, then going to dab Merlin's forehead with a cloth. Arthur is freezing, and Merlin is getting a harsh fever.

Arthur's hand shakes while holding his.

Merlin tries his best to get out the rest of the directions, the things he will need - Lancelot's blade touching his chest and smoke from a fire he must light with magic - and asks Gaius to repeat it back to him, just in case. He starts to cry, the Dragon's breath wearing off, and he sobs when he says they need blood from Arthur.

Gwen has an idea when it comes to getting something Morgana has touched, and rushes from the room. Lancelot helps as much as he can while trying to keep Arthur distracted when Merlin uses his magic. Merlin feels his chest tightening up, almost unbearable. It's starting to cut off his air. He squeezes Arthur's hand and gasps out that it needs to happen now.

Merlin feels disoriented and shakes when the sap is poured over the lacing in his chest, then the soaked dragon's scale settled over that. Lancelot hovers the twigs Merlin set on fire over his body, then Arthur's as well for good measure, letting the smoke twist and move over them.

Gwen runs back in, panting softly, holding something wrapped in cloth. She brings it to Merlin, unwrapping it. It's one of Morgana's old mirrors from her chambers, which Gwen settles carefully on Merlin's stomach.

Arthur's gone quiet, and it scares Merlin to his very core. He's not the only one choking to death. Gwen takes a small blade from Gauis' table and moves around to Arthur, taking his hand and cutting into his palm. Arthur does not react. She lets it drip into a vial and hands it to Gaius.

Gauis instructs Lancelot to take out his sword and touch it to Merlin's chest. Lancelot looks weary but does it anyway, passing the twigs to Gwen before carefully placing the tip of his blade between the lacing and Morgana's mirror.

A scream erupts, but it's not from Merlin. In the mirror, there's a swirl of dark red and black, moving angrily. It bursts from the mirror suddenly, shards flying into the air and connecting into a jagged shape, then plunging into Merlin's chest without tear of his skin or blood. Gauis pours Arthur's blood onto Lancelot's sword, letting it run down until it touches Merlin's skin, unnaturally moving to under the dragon's scale.

Merlin turns as white as a ghost, then jerks forward, heaving in air. Arthur makes a noise like he's been punched in the chest then takes deep breaths. Lancelot carefully removes his blade and Gaius takes the broken mirror away. Merlin's color is starting to come back, and Arthur's warming up, lips no longer blue from a cold only he was feeling.

Gwen bandages Arthur's hand while Lancelot and Gaius take to carefully removing the scale from Merlin's chest. They're wide-eyed at what they find; the shards of mirror have constructed into the shape of an arrow, and the red string - now vibrant red again instead of pale - is knotted up at the end of it, no longer in Merlin's skin. The bruises are gone, like nothing ever happened. Gaius picks it up with great care and Merlin's eyes flutter open, glowing gold for a few moments before it fades.

He gives a lazy smile, "I knew all of you could do it. Thank you."

Gaius chuckles and Lancelot gives a relieved smile, extending a hand to help Merlin sit up. There are no dark circles under his eyes, and Merlin feels as if he could run for miles. He gets down from the table, moving around to kneel next to where Arthur lays. Gwen moves away to give them space.

"Arthur?" He runs his thumb over Arthur's still cool cheek and watches the rise and fall of his chest. He's fast asleep, the spell taking a lot out of him. He smiles softly and runs his fingers through Arthur's hair, "We'll get him back to his chambers. This has hit him hard."

Lancelot carries him back and then leaves him with Merlin. Merlin crawls in to bed next to him and rests a hand under his tunic, over his heart. It's hours before Arthur wakes. But when he does, Merlin sure knows it. He gets shaken from the dozing off he was doing, Arthur's eyes afraid and worried.

"Merlin, are you alright? Y-You... I thought you--" He stops himself, looking unstable. Merlin tugs him into a hug.

"I'm completely fine. Had to run a few errands, that's all," He runs his hand through Arthur's hair, soothing him, "I'm all better, I told you it would wear off."

"I was just... I was really.." Arthur clutches at his tunic, never wanting him to let go.

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin teases, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

"Oh, shut up." Arthur holds him closer, mumbling into his shoulder, "Of course I was."

"You should rest some more, alright?" Merlin grabs the end of the blanket and pulls it over them.

"You'll stay?"

"I'd never leave you, no matter what," He rests his hand in Arthur's bandaged one, cautious not to press on his palm, "Tied to you."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur mumbles against the skin of his neck, already dozing off again with Merlin holding him secure in his arms.

"Nothing, just that I love you." He nuzzles his hair. Arthur bites his jaw and smiles, whispering that he loves him back.

In the morning before Arthur's bath, Merlin unwraps Arthur's hand, and he's struck with red hot panic to see the cut has been stitched up.

With thick blood crimson thread.


End file.
